


Cold Days Can be Good

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sweet!Dean, Winter, established Destiel, fluff without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: As a newly human, Castiel is not the biggest fan of the cold. But he has to admit that it has its perks.





	Cold Days Can be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I've written another short story for @spngenrebingo, and the square I filled was 'winter'. I'm being very fluffy these days and I hope you like it!

The bunker is a cool place most of the time, always getting very cold during the night, doesn't matter if it's summer or winter. Castiel hasn't grown used to it since he became human, so the cold always gets him by surprise during the night. He usually likes it when it's a particularly hot day outside, meaning he gets to welcome the cool breeze inside the bunker every time he walks in. But in the winter, he usually hates it—he doesn't know if it's because, as an angel, he never had to deal with different temperatures, or if it's just because he isn't used to it yet—, especially because the bunker is usually colder than outside, which just doesn't make sense to Castiel.

In the winter, he walks around the bunker with a bunch of clothes and blankets around him, a mug of coffee or tea or hot chocolate always on his hands to warm them and his insides as well. It always takes a chuckle out of Sam, and a small peck on the lips from Dean whenever they see him walking around like that. Dean always says Castiel looks like an Eskimo and that Cas would freeze to death if they moved somewhere that is even a little colder—even though they don’t live in the coldest place of the US.

But there are things that Castiel loves in the winter, such as: being able to cuddle with Dean in their bed as they watch silly movies, having Dean cook him soup and hot chocolate to warm him up whenever they need to do some research in the library. He also loves seeing how Dean gets adorably worried about him, always making sure he's hot enough with his one hundred layers so he won't get a cold, or peppering him with kisses when they're alone, holding his hand when Castiel says they're not getting any warmer—Castiel's pretty sure Dean knows he uses that as an excuse for Dean to hold his hand, but he loves it and he’ll keep doing that forever.

Castiel loves when he cuddles with Dean at night, using Dean’s unhuman heat to warm his feet, placing them on Dean’s calves, his hands on Dean's back, and his nose on the crook of Dean's neck, rubbing it back and forth until Dean laughs, and says it tickles. That always gets them in the middle of a tickling attack, filling the room with laughs and screams of 'stops', and they can end up with Dean straddling Castiel, pinning his hands against the bed, or vice-versa. Sam sometimes comes to knock on the door to tell them to stop being idiots because he's trying to sleep, and they’re screaming too loudly.

Dean and Castiel will laugh, and their tickling session will end there most of the time—sometimes they pretend to still be doing it just to annoy Sam a little more. 

As Castiel snuggles with Dean under two blankets—at least he is, Dean has most of his body out of them—, he thinks that maybe humanity and winter aren't that bad after all. He has Sam and Dean to help him get used to humanity, and he has Dean spoiling him all winter with different foods, hot chocolate, and as much cuddle as someone could possibly want.

Castiel smiles as Dean places a kiss on his forehead and holds him tighter. Yeah, maybe winter isn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr ](gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
